Larrin
Larrin was the fleet commander of the Travelers throughout Universal Sin and Dark Frontier Season 1. Early Life Not much is known about Larrin's early life, but what is known is that she grew up on the Navras, a Traveler ship, and for some reasons she was unable to make long term bonds with people. This has led her to be a ruthless person at times with little consideration for 'feelings' of others. Universal Sin Contacted by Atlantis, Larrin leads several Traveler ships and the Traveler Aurora in a battle against the Asurans. When the plan fails horribly and she's left with 600 dead travelers and a captured Sheppard, she vents her rage on Sheppard by torturing him. Eventually, she is convinced by Sheppard that Atlantis is their last hope, so together with the Traveler council, they ally with Atlantis. She and Sheppard maintain a degree of sexual tension throughout the entire ordeal, often teasing one another. When Sheppard is injured on a recon mission, she declines to see him right away preferring to let him rest instead. When the Midway Bridge is destroyed and hopes of evacuating to the Milky Way are dashed, she's let in on Sheppard and Radek's plan to use the Wormhole Drive to escape. She reluctantly agrees but begins to make plans to take over the city. Larrin eventually commits her full forces to taking Atlantis when Sheppard and Carter go rogue, she's horrified by the violence that's come to her people but is able to hold it together. She's was especially vocal and furious over the loss of her Aurora and 200 more people against teh Superhive. In teh chaos, she begins a platonic sexual relationship with Chuck Campbell, whom she's been learning Lantean and Earth technology from. She merely thinks of it as an off the cuff encounter, but continues to see him. During the escape from Pegasus, she assists with maintaining conrol over the engineering sections, assisting Radek. Dark Frontier Season 1 Larrin begins with high hopes, and sends her ships out to explore. It's not too much longer after that her hopes are dashed when the then unknown Shade destroy the "Hylea". She takes part of the mission to rescue survivors and faces off against a Shade Gremlin in the back of a Jumper. As time goes on, Larrin begins to lose control over the Travelers and her own personal life. She breaks up with Chuck Campbell, and remains hesitant with Sheppard due to his issues with Carter. When the Olim are contacted, she instantly dislikes them because of their genetic superiority complex. After the events of Contact Part 3. Larrin feels remorse and guilt that she doesn't feel capable of the leadership Carter has, and goes to Sheppard who seems to be the only one unaffected by the events. To her surprise. Sheppard is in even worse condition than her and the two nearly sleep together. Later on, in front of Sam's stasis tube, she admits that she's never truly loved anyone and it's something that terrifies her. To Sheppard's surprise, not long after contact with the Olim, Larrin goes to his office and forces a sexual encounter. Larrin eventually admits that she did it out of desperation at seeing Sheppard, a man she did feel she could love, bonding with Carter in a way she knew she couldn;t. Sheppard stops her at the second attempt and she recedes into the background. It's not until Green Thumb that Larrin makes another bold move, opting to simply burn the intelligent plants from orbit instead of trying to figure out another way. She drives a wedge between her and Teyla which has yet to be touched on. She remains a leader, simply maintaining the status quo of the city and Travelers and becoming more and more jaded with the situation. It comes as a surprise when teh Olim capture her in Deja Vu and submit her to an interrogation. She has yet to admit what really happened to her when Sheppard found her in Deadly Sin, but it is implied by her state of health and clothing that she was tormented. Dark Frontier Season 2 Larrin recedes from her position in Season 2, scarred by her torture at the hands of the Olim. She hands over all fleet command to Kevin Marks who accepts, but has an intense dislike of Larrin's attempts to manipulate him. She aggressively defends Sam's actions during the invasion, both insulting the Settlers and her own people for using Sam as a scapegoat. She has eschewed all of her former casual ways, preferring to dress conservitively and remain on the Daedalus to help Marks train her people in advanced ship combat techniques. She's often advocates aggression and violence, but won't override Kevin's orders. In "A Small Problems", She wanted to destroy the Olim ships above Telarus, but relented to Kevin's threat that he'd kill her if she killed them. Category:Characters